


Idols and Monsters: The Diary of an Exorcist Producer

by Switch_Star



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch_Star/pseuds/Switch_Star
Summary: Anzu has been called to fix the issues that have been happening at Yumenosaki Academy. She is unprepared fo the variety of supernatural creatures and phoneme. However, she will learn that these boys are more then just creatures to observe, maybe she might spark a friendship or two.





	1. The Mediator

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Starting this mini series on the side! I've had this idea for a while I just never knew how to go about it. But the idea of journal entries fit well with the stories aesthetic. I hope you all enjoy and look forward to the type monsters the boys are!

Yumenosaki Academy, a school where students go to train as idols. You have regular courses at the school, however it is better known for their performing arts courses. Most specifically the all-male idol course. The school has raised generations of famous idols that have excelled in the entertainment business. Recently they have added a brand new course, the producer course. I have been accepted into this course. I will be interacting with students from the idol course, working one on one with them as I help them hone their skills to excel as idols. However, there is a secret to the idol course that none know of, only the ones who are enrolled and I. 

The idol course is just a cover to hide its true intention. All the boys that are currently enrolled in the idol course are monsters. This is not a metaphor, they truly are monsters masquerading as humans so that they may blend into human society. Yumenosaki has been doing this program for generations. Training these supernatural beings to excel in the entertainment business and to slowly integrate into the lives of humans. This is not without its flaws though. Monsters will always be monsters whether partnered with humans or not they still have their first nature. For some it is to kill for others it is to wreak havoc. There will always be species that will not get along with each other and some that won’t get along with humans as well. That is where I come on, I am here to make sure that there will be no havoc and there will be no killing, to be a mediator for both sides. 

My name is Anzu, and I am a trained Exorcist and Beast tamer. I have dealt with many mythical and spiritual creatures during my training. Now I have been tasked with keeping the peace within the idol course of Yumenosaki. Lately, they’ve been having a lot of problems with fighting between the students and them being a variety of different supernatural creatures controlling them could prove difficult. My job is to keep the peace between the students and to figure out a way for them to function in harmony. Don’t get me wrong the job won’t be easy, first I must find out exactly what I’m dealing with then I will know how to handle them. 

My challenge has yet to begin, as I have never stepped foot in the school before. I know nothing of the students nor of their supernatural origins. I am going in blind. Yet it is my job and I must complete it. I will not act as a wall, but as a bridge for the students to go across to overcome their differences and to look at their similarities. I am also there to make sure that nothing goes wrong that I will be able to contain the “problem”. Though until that time I will do my best to gain the trust of these boys and to find out what makes them tick. I guess another thing I could do is befriend them, but when was befriending a supernatural creature ever a good idea?

  
  
  



	2. The Terrifying Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Anzu to meet her counselor and teacher, however he's much more than meets the eye. Good or bad.

My first day arriving already introduced me to chaos. I saw the school’s first problem, that keeping the secret of the idol course from the other students proved difficult. I did not see any creatures directly but I could see remnants of them. I first met with the faculty, a teacher known as Akiomi Kunugi. At first glance, he looked normal, yet I suspected he had a glamor spell over him. I found out quickly that he did not like to be analyzed, for whenever I tried to observe him the feeling in the room would become heavy. He would reply that staring was rude and that I should not try to observe my teachers. Though being who I was and remembering back to my training I wanted to know and needed to know what type of creature my teacher was. Not that I suspected he was the cause of the “problem” within the school, but I never knew if he was a contributor. 

So I politely asked him to show me his true form. I got a scolding for that, he explained to me that asking a teacher to show his true form was rude. Yet he decided to disregard it and show me anyway since it was technically my job to know. Though, he asked me to turn around explaining that people tend to freak out when he changed. I did what he said and turned my back to him. It was only then that I realized the number of tiny spider webs that line the corners of the faculty room. It was not that spiderwebs were uncommon but the sheer amount that were in the room was suspicious and unnerving. I began to think about what type of creature would attract all those spiders then it hit me. However, before I had any time to think it through my teacher told me to turn around. Terrified, I turned.

There was my teacher, sprawled across the wall with four legs on each side of him. He had grown three times his size and three times scarier. It was obvious he was some sort of spider. It's just I did not know what type he was. I had dealt with arachnids in the past but never any as large as he was. His legs were long and slender, lined with yellow stripes going down each leg. His fangs protruded from his cheeks and curved downward on both sides of his mouth. Before he had two soft purple eyes, now he had eight solid black eyes that lined his face. His abdomen was solid black and began to twitch the more I stared. His upper half still kept its human shape, while the bottom half was that of a spider. I could say I did not see it coming, spiders did not usually try to integrate into human society. Yet that one, my teacher, had successfully done so.

It was certainly speechless, I had only read of humanoid arachnids but had never seen one in real life. As I was about to speak it seemed I took too long to do so and my teacher began to scold me for staring for too long. I admitted it was a bit rude and told him that I would do better to not offend him or anyone else during my stay. He found it to be an acceptable apology and decided to show me to my classroom. He did not change back into his human form, saying that he was already late for his homeroom and that the students wouldn’t mind too much. When we arrived at my classroom he asked me to wait outside and opened the door. I heard a shriek or two as he entered, supernatural or not it seemed that even the students weren't used to his true form. 

Within a few seconds he was back and with him was a boy with dark hair and deep blue eyes. Kunugi sensei introduced him as Hokuto Hidaka and he was the class president of my new classroom. He was also the leader of the idol unit Trickstar. Little had I known that I was about to be dragged into the drama of the supernatural and make some unexpected friendships along the way.

  
  
  



	3. The Steel-Hearted Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu has been perplexed by the lack of emotion from Hokuto, she has yet to discover a being that is as empty as him. However, what she finds him to be is something that she has never heard of nor seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I'm so glad that you're all enjoying the series! It makes me happy to read all the kind comment from those of you. I'm also glad that you all are okay with the formatting, I'm still getting use to it but over all I love how it's proceeding. I hope you all look forward to the story as we start to move into the boys!

Hokuto Hidaka was a strange boy that never smiled with his eyes. Yet, he would smile but it was always an empty smile. For the first few days I spent at the school he showed himself as a perfectionist, yet he seemed too perfect. Everything he did was without flaw and without question. Being a spiritualist I could tell what type of person someone was by their soul, yet I could see that Hokuto didn’t have one. It wasn’t odd that I found a creature without a soul, they were quite common actually. Many undead creatures did not possess souls so I assumed he was some sort of undead. Yet, undead creatures had an aura about them, one that let you know that something was not right about them. Hokuto possessed no such aura, he seemed benevolent. What I couldn’t get over though was the total lack of emotion from his face and voice. He could make himself sound concerned or sad or angry, but the raw emotion was never there. I was as if he was putting on a show.

I was slightly irritated with myself since I could not figure out what type of creature he was. I did not usually approach someone and ask them about their supernatural race, as I thought it to be impolite. However, I had a feeling that Hokuto would not mind much if I asked him. It was my job to find out what he was, so his want for privacy or anyone’s for that matter was of little importance. So today, I approached him about it, when it was our time to clean the classroom. He was the same as ever, no emotion on his face, no warmth in his eyes the same empty shell he was every day. It started with idle chit chat then I popped the question. Not my most professional moment but he seemed the simplistic type so I could tell he wouldn’t be bothered by it and I was correct. 

He told me he was an automaton. I was perplexed, I had never heard of anything like that before. Out of all my studies, all my apprenticeships and all my lessons this type of creature did not ring a bell to me. It seemed he didn’t have any problem reading others' emotions for he could tell that I was quite confused. He then explained to me what he was. Indeed he was a machine, but instead of being powered by electricity or being programmed by code, it was all done with magic. From what I came to understand, he was a fairly new type of supernatural being. Some modern wizards instead of using golems, like they used to, would use machines and power them with magic. Hokuto was one of those machines. 

My face might have shown a look of disbelief, to prove to me that he was indeed a machine he began to remove what I thought was his skin. It wasn’t such a horrific sight I was more caught off guard by his sudden action. Slowly he peeled off a skin-like suit that covered his arm revealing sleek metallic material. It was the same color as his skinsuit so that it wouldn’t show through as much but I could tell it was made of metal. I touched it a few times and every time my skin came in contact with the metal tingles would rush through my body. He told me that was the magic going through his system and powering his artificial heart. When I asked him more about this said heart he refused to speak any more about it. He only told me that it drew power from living things, such as people, plants and animals.

Then I asked about his lack of a soul and he replied that his creator never gave him one and that's why he could not show or feel emotion. It gave me a clue that maybe he was not too fond of his creator. Though it was not my job to pry, my job was to find out what he was and I had accomplished it. After we finished our cleaning duties he offered to walk me home, I knew it was an empty gesture, yet I could feel a slight feeling of compassion from him. In my opinion, he seemed to be harboring more emotions and feelings than I think he knew about. 

I began to look at him differently since that day I no longer saw him as a cold, uncaring person but as a boy trying his hardest to be human. I felt as if I was one step closer to helping this school and its students. It was time I found what his unit mates were. Since I was producing Trickstar I needed to know what was in store for me with those boys. I am interested in what lies ahead for him and study him of course. My professors will be jealous to find that I have the opportunity to interact with such a rare being.


	4. The Bird Brained Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu had always thought that Subaru was strange but she just couldn't put her finger on what he was. Though she would come to find that Subaru was open about everything even about what he truly was.

Subaru Akehoshi was a charming boy, friendly, energetic though a bit annoying and a little unintelligent, but I would not call him an idiot, maybe. However, I could see him being a supernatural creature. He had the mischievous behavior of one and also his unusual love for money and shiny objects. I had a few guesses as to what he might have been but I did not want to assume until I saw it for myself. We were walking together in the garden area of the school, he was hunting for something shiny. I had decided to follow along to see if I could get a glance at what he was. As we walked he turned to me and asked if I wanted to know what type of creature he was. I began to suspect that he might have been some sort of telepathic being, seeing as he read my mind.

I asked him about it and he just seemed more amazed by the fact that he guessed what I was thinking. I felt a bit foolish but gladly accepted his offer to show me what he was. However, before I could say another word he launched himself into the air high above me. I could not see exactly what he was doing but more than a few feathers fell from the sky above. Then he came shooting down landing on all fours then stood up. I could not fathom the sight before me. He indeed was a creature capable of telepathy however he was something that I’d never thought I’d see. He had golden-brown wings protruding from his back and his hands had sharp bird-like talons. From his hip down he had the hind legs of a lion along with the tail of one. His eyes had turned golden like those of an eagle. Indeed before me was a griffin, a rare and secretive creature that rarely interacted with the human world.

I was ecstatic, I knew of one teacher of mine that had ever seen a real griffin and I was seeing one for the first time, at such a young age! My excitement was obvious and I admit that I was quite embarrassed when Subaru noticed. He ran up to me and began asking me if I wanted to touch his wings or if I had any questions about him. Of course, I had so many questions and I accepted his offer to touch his wings. Indeed he was a grand creature! One who was worthy of such worldwide praise. His affinity for money and shiny objects made more sense to me since griffins were known to protect treasure. I did ask him again if he read my mind earlier and he explained that he did, but he would never do it to be intrusive. Once I had finished all my questions he offered to take me back to the classroom. Homeroom was going to start soon if we didn’t get back on time. I wasn’t sure what he meant by it but I accepted nonetheless. Before I knew it Subaru had swept me off my feet and the air was blowing fiercely against my face. 

I believe I was more terrified then when I first met Kunugi sensei, it was so sudden that I wasn’t prepared for it at all. However, once we were above the school Subaru slowed down and began to hover. He then began telling me about the revolution that the school was going through and how he and his unit would appreciate my help with turning it around. Of course I was sent there specifically for that reason, but something about the way Subaru asked me to help him made me want to help him. As if it was more than just a job at that point, it felt like how a friend would ask you a favor and you would do it without question. I had just met him and I already wanted to whole-heartily help him. I assumed it was his griffin charm that made me accept but I didn’t regret it since it was something that I wanted to do. 

We ended up making it to class on time but Subaru was caught without his glamour by Kunugi sensei and was given a scolding, then was given another by Hokuto. Truly, it was an exciting day! I wish to have more interactions with Subaru, there are not many studies or books written about griffins and the world should know what kind and compassionate creatures they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that Subaru's chapter is super short! But it's short and sweet you know? I thinks it's fitting for him~ Thank you to all who have left comments and I'm happy that you're all enjoying the fic. We're halfway done with Trickstar and will soon see what supernatural creatures all the members are! Stay tuned for Makoto's chapter!


	5. The Beauty in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu is amazed at the potential that Makoto holds, yet it seems he's trying to hard to be an under achiever. What creature could possibly want to stay hidden? Only Makoto knows.

Makoto Yuuki was a shy boy and not the most talented child within Trickstar but he always did his best with everything he did. I almost didn’t believe that he was any supernatural creature, he was timid and very fearful and though some creatures had those characteristics they were usually directed at certain things. Makoto was afraid of almost anything. Even my observing of him caused him anxiety, yet I was told by Mao that my actions would’ve caused anyone to be anxious. So I decided to be more forward with my pursuit to discover what he was, it worked with Hokuto and Subaru so I thought the same would be for him. I was wrong. When I first approached him about it he became quite nervous and began to trip over his words than ran away from me altogether. I wasn’t too surprised by his reaction, most creatures would prefer for their true forms to stay secret, yet that was not an option with me. It was my job to discover what he was and by the Gods, I was going to find out.

So I decided to follow Makoto as much as I could, inconspicuously, of course, to see if I could gather any clues as to what he was. However, as I followed him, I began to notice this veil of mystery that surrounded him with everything he did. It was as if he were trying too hard to be ordinary at everything. Supernatural creatures tended to be gifted at certain talents but, Makoto, on the other hand, seemed to be one without talent. However, it seemed that he was holding back a lot to make himself be perceived as an underachiever. In actuality I thought that he could achieve anything yet it seemed that he was purposely holding himself back. I wracked my mind as to what type of creature would want to hide his strengths. The longer I watched him the more confused I became. I had learned nothing about him other than he purposely held himself back and that he seemed to be afraid of an upperclassman of his, for reasons still unknown to me.

For once in my years of training, I was about to give up. I had never had this much trouble trying to identify any sort of supernatural being. I thought it was because I was working with adolescents as I usually would work with adults or much older beings. I thought that maybe I wasn’t as attuned to people my age as much as I thought I was. I had decided to ask someone from Trickstar if they could help me. Of course, I didn’t want a straight answer from them. I still wanted to figure it out on my own. So I asked Mao if there was anything I could do to get Makoto to show his true form. He told me the way he found out was that he accidentally spooked him enough to scare him out of his glamour spell. So I decided to try it. I knew that scaring him would be quite easy but how to go about it was the biggest question. Perhaps I was thinking too hard about it and should have done something much simpler. Instead, I decided to climb into a tree and jump down to scare him. I somewhat got myself stuck and when he came by instead of jumping out in front of him the branch I was sitting on broke and I fell. However, that did the trick.

When I fell to the ground it scared him enough that two blonde colored animal ears popped out from his head and a bushy tail appeared from his backside. His nails had grown to where they were sharp and pointed and black in coloration. When he opened his eyes I could see that his pupils were vertically elongated, like a predatory animal. In front of me was a beastman but also a spirit, a very rare and elusive spirit. Makoto was a kitsune, a fox spirit. They were common creatures but never commonly seen. They mostly hid from human sight and kept to themselves. They were also known to be extraordinarily beautiful, which Makoto was when he took off his glasses that is. He had only one tail which could tell me he was a very young kitsune, probably barely over a century old.

He looked at me in fear and did his best to hide. I didn’t blame him, his kind was hunted by humans and beasts alike. Though I had no such intentions for him, I got what I needed from him. I petted his head to make him feel more secure. It seemed to work a bit but he still seemed shaken. I apologized and explained myself, he seemed less frightened after knowing my reason. I promised that I would not tell anyone who he didn’t want to know. He seemed pleased by it and after that had calmed down enough to return to his human form. Sometimes I wonder why we humans and beasts think we’re so different from each other. I think we are quite similar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby boy is so beautiful!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to me finishing Trickstar! Stay tuned!


	6. The Two-Faced Treasurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu couldn't get over how normal Mao was, he didn't have a hint of mystery to him nor did he seem like he was hiding anything. He was simply a normal boy or that's what she thought until she was finally alone with him. Only did she find out that Mao was hiding a secret that even he doesn't know much or anything about.

Mao Isara, everyone knew him, he had built quite a reputation for himself whether good or bad. Though most of it was good, playing the middleman between the student council and the people involved in the revolution. Hard-working and wildly talented I saw much potential in him to be any supernatural being possible. Though, he seemed strangely normal. Even his soul was a normal human soul. I couldn’t find the slightest thing unusual about him. I didn’t want to ask the other members because I wanted to find out for myself. Though I was having an increasingly hard time, it was even more difficult than trying to figure out Makoto. I also never had time to pop the question he was always so busy with something. Whether it had been student council work, school work or idol work he never seemed to have much time to talk.

I needed to find time to speak with him on the matter. He seemed a lax person so I assumed asking him about it would be easy. If I only knew where he was. I searched the school top to bottom for two days and it was almost impossible for me to find him. I would see him during lunch and our free period but he would go off to do something. It was a little infuriating, he was more difficult to find than a lot of supernatural creatures I’ve studied. However, I had finally managed to find him in the student council room. He was alone, the other council members were out running errands while Mao had stayed to do paperwork. At first, he was a little confused as to why I was there but I told him I was just stopping in for a visit. He looked very stressed out and looking at the stack of papers next to him I could see why. I never understood why he stayed with the council when he seemed so unhappy like he wanted to help people but didn’t enjoy the workload.

I tried to make idle chit chat but it seemed that Mao wasn’t his normal cheerful self. I thought that maybe the workload was starting to get to him. I offered to pour him a cup of tea and he accepted. As I walked away it looked like he was about to reach his breaking point with the papers in front of him. I felt bad, I had come to bother him right when he needed time to focus on his work. The least I felt I could do was to help him relax. I had started to make his tea when I heard a strange noise behind me. I didn’t think much of it, I had thought that maybe he was making a noise of frustration. But thinking about it now it sounds silly. When I finished making his tea I had turned around and stopped in my tracks.

There sat Mao but something was visibly wrong with him. He had the same face and clothes but his hair was a dirty dark purple color, almost muted. His eyes had changed as well, one was a grayish-white while the other was almost solid black. He was giving me the most disgusted look that I had ever seen someone give another human being. Needless to say, I was afraid. I had never seen a transformation such as his and how he changed so suddenly caught me off guard. I wanted to say something but I just didn’t know what to say. It was like I was staring face-to-face with a stranger. Finally, I was able to call out his name and he replied with the crudest comment I had ever heard. I refuse to write it down. I had nearly dropped the tea I had just made, I was so shocked. 

I asked Mao if he was okay if he needed me to get him anything and he told me to “fuck off.” I was at a loss for words. I had never once been rude to that boy and there he was telling me to fuck off. I was very angry and very confused at the sudden change in his temperament. I wanted to believe that the person in front of me wasn’t Mao but that he was being possessed by something. Though I’d never seen a possession change the way a person looked like how it changed Mao. I tried talking to him again but was met with another wave of foul insults and nasty comments. He was truly a sickening person to be around, just the way he looked at me made me want to vomit. I understood that he was stressed but I didn’t think he had to take it out on me the way he did. I tried to talk to him more but it seemed he had gotten fed up with me and tried to leave the room. He seemed to have forgotten that he locked the door and when it didn’t open he decided to kick it open. 

He kicked the door off its hinges, it was as if he had gained an unnatural amount of strength. I was very frightened because I had no idea what was happening. He left the council room and when Keito returned I had to explain to him what had happened. Strangely enough, he didn’t seem fazed when I told him about Mao’s mysterious transformation. Instead, he proceeded to tell me exactly what he knew about Mao.

Mao was human, the only full human enrolled in the idol course. They never accepted humans but Mao was a very rare case. His parents had brought him to the school to see if they could find out what was wrong with him. One day he was a normal boy the next he had begun to transform into a monster. It got so bad to the point where his parents were just going to abandon him. Yet they couldn’t abandon the good Mao. They wanted to know where the “evil Mao” came from. So they had confided in their neighbors, which I was later told were the parents of the Sakuma brothers, about his irrational mood swings and strange transformation. They referred them to Yumenosaki where Mao attends today. They still haven't found an answer as to what happened to their son but they did receive an idea as to his condition. Keito explained to me as an extreme case of Jekyll and Hyde syndrome. I had heard of the syndrome but I had never heard of it changing a person to such an extent as it changed Mao. It truly was a very bizarre situation that even I did not have an answer to. I left with more questions then I had started with.

Later in the day, I saw Mao again but he had changed back to his normal self. He approached me and began to apologize for anything he might have said to me. I told him not to worry about it then I asked him if he knew anything about his syndrome. He told me that when he would get stressed he would blackout and then the next thing he knew he’d wake up somewhere completely different. Then he would hear later that he had gone around speaking rudely to people or getting into fights. He said it started once he left junior high. Mao himself didn’t know the cause of his condition, but he was happy that Trickstar had accepted him into their unit. He said at times they would get irritated with him but said it was worth being with the real Mao. They also told him that his dual personality wasn’t always mean, that he just needed to warm up to people. Mao is truly a supernatural mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all can probably tell by the lack of updates, I've returned to school and unfortunately the updates will continue to be slow but I hope you all will be patient with me as I continue to write and publish the mini series. This concludes Trickstar and the next unit will be Ryuseitai so I hope you all look forward to the upcoming chapters. Thank you for reading~


	7. The Boy on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu is a little turned off by Chiaki's abrasive nature but is willing to try and learn a bit about him. Though she is always aware of the brilliance that surrounds him. She just can't put her finger on it but that brilliance reminds her of a certain mythological creature and she's dying to find out which one.

Chiaki Morisawa, he was my senpai, and he was a little annoying. I didn’t feel any hate towards him. I just found it hard to enjoy my time around him sometimes. There was always this brilliance surrounding him, I could not explain it other than if you just took a veil of warmth and light and draped it over him. His voice was louder than most thunder beings that I’ve met, which honestly is very impressive. However, I would very much appreciate it if his voice didn’t shake me to my core every time he spoke. He would always try to hug me even though I never asked for one. I know he never had any ill intent towards me. It was still always a shock to have him come out of nowhere and grab onto me. Though that wasn’t the thing that scared me about him. Whenever I would feel his skin, it felt like I was touching hot coals, only for a second, but the feeling was still there. I didn’t say anything at the time because there are thousands of fire-based beings and creatures that he could have been and I wanted to try and figure out what he was without asking him first. 

I had done it with the members of Trickstar but I wanted to do some detective work to see if I could figure it out on my own. I knew that Chiaki would be very open with me about certain topics, I just didn’t know if his true form would be one of them. So, I had devised a series of questions that I would ask him so determined and thin out the list of fire beings that I would be looking for. It was a long process but thanks to the help of my old professor and close friends I was able to write up enough to help me with my quest. When I saw him again, I was ready. I asked him if he would join me at lunch so we could chat. He seemed happy to accompany me, but that wasn’t out of the ordinary for him. We sat outside, in case he didn’t want to talk about it with other people around, I learned my lesson before. Before I dove into my serious question I started with idle chit-chat, Chiaki was more than happy to oblige. We spoke for a while then I finally popped one of my few questions. 

It was the one question about death, I admit not the best question to start off with. It only took that one question. I will never forget the words he said to me. “Death? Ha! I don’t worry about that Phoenixes never die! Except for iron that would kill me.” I nearly dropped my notebook after he said that. I was so stunned. I had come so prepared to figure it out on my own only for him to tell me himself. Needless to say, I was disappointed yet also excited that I was sitting next to a Phoenix. I immediately wanted to know how old he was and how many cycles of life he had been through. Unfortunately, Chiaki wouldn’t tell me exactly how old he was but he did reveal that he was a little way into his second life cycle. I knew that Phoenixes could live for hundreds of years plus their ability to reincarnate meant that their life spans are extremely long. I could only imagine how old Chiaki really was and why he was going through school again when he could be spending his time doing other things. 

Nonetheless, I asked him if he could transform for me so I could see what he truly looked like. For the first time since I attended the academy, I saw a frown fall upon his face and he told me that if he transformed his flames would be so hot that they might harm me. However, he did offer to show me an example of his power. Politely, he asked me to step away from him. When I was a good distance away, he took a deep breath and his eyes began to glow. Soon after the ground from under him went ablaze and all the plants around him began to burn and shrivel. Then a large pair of fiery orange and red wings sprouted from his back and Chiaki took off from the ground. In the sky, he could no longer burn anything and I was safe from his brilliance. Though he was far I could see the sadness in his eyes as he stared guiltily down at the destruction he caused. At that moment I wanted to scream to him to tell him that it wasn’t his fault, that he shouldn’t be sad for power he was born with. But there was not much I could do for him.

The fires were much too hot for me to put out so we had to wait and hope that they would go out on their own. Fortunately, they did and Chiaki returned down to the ground but instead closer to the walking path further from the greenery. Scorching some stones upon landing he let himself cool down before he returned to me and asked me if I thought he looked cool. I commented that it looked very cool and hero-like. That made him very happy and seemed to make him forget about the fire mishap. When we parted ways I thanked Chiaki for letting me get to know him better and he thanked me as well. I was confused, I thought I didn't reveal much about myself, to be honest. He said that my smile says a lot about me and so did my eyes. He also said that being alive for a few hundred years he forgot a lot of things but the one thing he never forgot how to do was read people. With that he was gone, still shining with as much brilliance as he arrived with. Creatures who live for centuries I feel I could learn a lot from and I am most curious about the things they choose to remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a long time since my last update but I wanted to let you guys know that I am still updating this fic I've just been busy with school. But my break is coming up so that means more updates and more Ryuseitai! I haven't decided which unit I want to do after them so I guess I have to decide soon. I hope you all enjoyed Chiaki's chapter and look forward to reading Kanata's next! See you all then~


	8. The Gentle Sea Dweller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu has become captivated by Kanata but she cannot figure out why. She feels drawn to him but feels that it would not be a good idea to get close to him. There seems to be darkness and danger lurking around the blue ranger of Ryuseitai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with another chapter~ A lot has happened, aka I'm abroad right now so I was busy the last few months trying to get ready to go. I also got a bit of writer's block but I'm determined to finish this series because I really like it and I know you guys like it too. So I really want to finish it! I hope you all enjoy This next chapter and look forward to the rest of Ryuseitai. Still haven't decided what unit to do after this one. I might have mentioned in the last chapter notes but I probably forgot. Have a good read~

Out of all the people of the Academy I’ve never felt so comfortable and uncomfortable in a person’s presence before then Kanata’s. His voice, eyes, and presence all reflect a gentle and kind demeanor. However ever since I met him I had always sensed something darker about him, that he was hiding something. Of course, I didn’t want to expose him in front of his unit-mates so I kept silent. It wasn’t until I sat into one of Ryuseitai’s practices did I notice a very peculiar thing. About halfway through their performance, my mind went blank and it wasn’t until after they had finished that I had come to. At first, I thought I was just lost in their performance but I couldn’t recall the part that I lost myself at. What I could recall was that at the time I lost myself I was staring straight at Kanata. I wanted to confront him about it but I wasn’t sure what to say to him because I wasn’t sure what had happened. So I ended up not saying anything.

It wasn’t but a few days later that a similar situation happened. It was my free time and I have decided to spend it relaxing by the fountain in front of the school. I thought it would be a prime spot to observe other students see if I could find out what magical creatures they could’ve been. As I was sitting on the side of the fountain I felt as though I was being watched and to my surprise I was. I saw that it was not live in Kanata who was staring up at me from down in the water. I nearly jumped off the side as I was surprised to see him there. But nonetheless, I held my composure. Oddly enough he was wading in his clothing which I thought was strange but no one at the school was exactly normal so I didn’t question him. I decided that moment was a good time to make idle chit chat. As we spoke out of nowhere he offered to sing me a song that he learned from his family. I thought the offer was a little strange but I didn’t want to be rude so I accepted.

However, as soon as his voice flowed out of his mouth I began to feel drowsy in my head and began spinning but I couldn’t look away from him. It was as though he had started to look even more beautiful than I had first thought he did than I had first thought he ever was. I couldn’t move my body. All I could do was watch him, listen to him, and indulge in him. It was as if I had no control over myself; all my control was relinquished to Kanata. I couldn’t quite make out what he was singing about. I could only hear bits and pieces of his song. I could hear mentions of drownings, sunken ships, and deep oceans. But my mind wasn’t registering any danger like it should have been. All I could think about was Kanaka and how alluring and beautiful he was. At that moment he placed his hand on mine and as he sang he gestured to me to join him in the water. Wanted to obey, I was going to obey but then we were interrupted by a group of passing students. As soon as they were in sight, Kanata stopped singing and I was freed from my trance.

I jumped away from the side of the fountain and took a few steps back. For a split second, I could see Kanata, the real Kanata. His once listless eyes were now glowing green and his gentle smile was replaced with jagged teeth. He had webbed hands, had blue scales spotting his face and I knew if I had peeked into the fountain I would have seen a fishtail. But as soon as I had seen it, it was gone. It was like he was a monster one moment then he was back to being Kanata the next. Kanata with the gentle face, the kind eyes, the mysterious aura but somehow I knew that was all a lie now. He spoke and said that he did not intend to do me harm but I was not quick to believe him. He flashed me those kind eyes again the same eyes he had shown me many times before, the eyes that I had come to know so well. But for some reason at that moment, I could not bring myself to trust those gentle and kind eyes. I quickly said goodbye to him without trying to sound afraid even though I knew he knew. 

As soon as I was as far away from Kanata as I possibly could’ve been I quickly confirmed what I already knew and feared he was. A siren. I had just survived a siren attack. Usually female, but males do exist they are very dangerous and lure sailors to their deaths. Which makes me wonder if Kanata was trying to lure me to my death. I cannot confirm if that’s what he was indeed trying to do but I wouldn’t put it past him it is in his nature. I just have to prepare myself for the future and be more careful around him. Do not look him in the eyes and especially do not accept an offer of a song. Also do not go near him while he is in or around water. At moments there are times that I think I can befriend these boys then I am brought back to the reality that they are creatures, monsters and some of them do indeed wish to do me harm.

  
  



End file.
